People Like Us
by TheRedWolf995
Summary: Nico Moon was an orphan all his life in a small town in Oregon. But when someone bites him in the woods one day everything changes. Now he has to deal with moving to a new town and school, full moons, and Assassins. Will he make it out alive?, or Will someone from his past change him into a monster?


AN: This is my first story so be nice. The characters will be posted on my profile.

Chapter. 1

I ran as fast as I could through the woods, if I was late my "Dad" would kill me, Literally. I was running so fast and putting all my attention on it that I almost missed the creepy man starring at me, but as soon as I realized what I saw I quickly turned around, only to find him gone. When I turned back ready to start running again I froze as the guy was in front of me and he had red eyes and fangs. I wanted to run away, but he was a monster, more specifically a Monster with lethal weapons, and I was paralyzed by fear.

"Well" he said with an evil grin."Who do we have here?"

"You know" I stuttered."It's not very polite to attack people without a fair chance of them escaping".

"I was never one to play fair" He growled before lunging at me.

Well I wasn't one to go down without a fight, so as he tackled me to the ground I did what any insane person would do, I punched him in the face. But of course that just motivated him more. He growled and grabbed my hands before putting them above my head, let me tell you now his smile was the creepiest thing I have ever seen.

"Wow, I haven't had this much fun in years".

"Well, wouldn't it be more fun to play chase". I gulped

He just grinned before leaning down toward my side, and biting into it. I don't know how long I was screaming before my throat felt like I was gargling nails. I felt something wet on my cheek and I realized I was crying. I heard my attacker chuckling, until he suddenly went quiet and stiff. I looked at him and he actually looked scared, and that's when I heard it. At least five pairs of feet running toward me and voices yelling at each other. When I looked back at the creep, he was whipping his head around not expecting me to do anything, so I lifted my legs up onto his stomach and kicked him off of me. Then I stood up and started running, and by the time the voices reached my attacker I was long gone.

When I got back home I was out of breath and bleeding again. When I went up to the door I could here snoring coming from the living room. _Thank_ God, I thought. I opened the door as quietly as I could. But apparently it wasn't good enough, for at that moment glass shattered on my head, knocking me back into the door.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Matt/My "Dad" slurred out walking toward me." I had to make dinner myself".

"S-Sorry" I squeaked.

"You will be". He said, before bring his fist down on me.

It was only for twenty minutes, but it felt like hours before he gave one last kick to my side and left me on our floor. I slowly and gently lifted myself up before going to my room and entering the bathroom. When I got inside I was pretty jacked up. I had a black eye and a few cuts on my face, surprisingly all of it was only on the left side. I lifted my shirt but immediately winced when I saw it in the mirror, I had bruises and cuts all over my chest and ribs, and my bite was bleeding again, then I looked at my arms and they weren't much better then the others. I knew what to do, I got alcohol, bandages, and a few aspirins from the cupboard and quickly patched my self up, I couldn't bandage my face cause it hurt to lift my arms, once I was done I looked at myself. I looked like I just came out of a Hoarer movie, and if little kids saw me they'd probably run and hide. I limped quietly back into my room, layed down on the bed, and looked at the clock. I groaned as I saw it was 2:15, I had to be awake in 7 hours and 45 minutes. I didn't even notice my eyes slowly slipping closed until it was to late.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. _My alarm clocked blared way to early. I quietly slipped out of bed as slowly as possible. When I got up I was still sore but not enough that I couldn't walk around. At least it's a Saturday, but I have to spend the morning making breakfast for my "Dad", see I'm adopted, never new my real parents, probably living it up in L.A. or somewhere. When I got to the bathroom I took off all my bandages and notices that they were already scabbed. I threw them in the trash before getting into the freezing cold shower, because someone doesn't think I deserve hot water. As I finished washing up I realized something, I could hear the pipes, squeaking as shower ran out of it. I'll tell Matt Later. I got out, quickly dried off and got dressed careful to cover every inch of my bruised body, except for you know my face, and as soon as I got down stairs I started making breakfast. Matt wouldn't be awake for another thirty minutes so I finished breakfast, not without getting some for myself, made a plate and put it in the microwave for him to eat later. Then cleaned up, wrote a note and about at 10:00 I was done and heading out the door.

I walked to an old park by my house, nobody really uses it except for me and my neighbors. We're a small neighborhood, only ten house including the mansion my best friends Conner, Mia, Logan and lives in. I started dosing off, and before I knew it at least twenty minute had past. I looked over to my right to see Conner, Mia, and Logan coming my way and I subtlety put my hood up and head down.

"Hey Nico, What's up?" Conner Asks.

"The Sky." I mumble sarcastically.

"Uh huh, you wanna play Lacrosse." Mia suggests.

"Not really feelin' up to it today." I mutter

"What's up with your voice?"

"Huh?"

"What. Is. Up. With. Your. Voice?" She said slowly like she was talking to a child. Just then I looked up a little and the wind blew my hood back, and I could hear Mia and Logan gasp, as Conner Growled. Like an animal, actually growling.

"Did he do that?" He managed with a snarl.

"Maybe." I gulped while trying to shrink in on myself, as they all glared.

"Dammit Nico! You need to tell us stuff like this." Logan screeched.

"Nico... Lift up your shirt." Mia said with venom, and I quickly shook my head no, but that just made them more upset.

"Why Not?, Do it!, _Nico!_" They all shouted at the same time.

"It hurts" I whimper, and their expressions quickly changed to one of concern.

Mia slowly stepped forward and reached down to the hem of my shirt before lifting it up. Mia actually sobs at what she sees, Logan just has a dumbstruck look on his face, and Conner has a murderous gleam in his eyes that matches growling he's doing again.

"Nico, we have to let Loren look at all of this." Mia barely even whispers out, and I just shake my head.

I slowly stood up and followed them back to their house, Mia and Conner were next to me while Logan was behind. They were all acting like guard dogs. It was really getting on my nerves, but I let them, I owe them that. When we crossed the street and got up to the door I was really nervous. Loren is like a Mom to me and she's is really protective of me too. Mia didn't even hesitate as soon as we opened the door she screamed Loren, and she was there in seconds.

"What's Wrong?", Are you Ok?" She asked.

"_I'm _fine, but he's not" Mia said motioning toward me. I could see that she was confused when she saw me but it quickly turned to anger, and it kept on growing as she checked me all over. Then finally she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm going to Kill Him!" She snarled.

"Please don't" I said barely audible. She gave me a understanding look, she knew I thought of him as my dad, even if he wasn't. Then she got a very confused and concerned look on her face.

"What is _that_?" She asked with wide eyes, pointing to the bite mark in my side.

"I just got bit by something?, Why?"

"Because that is as large as a human mouth, and it looks human to?"

"It's nothing, so you guys doing your family dinner tonight?"

"What?" Conner asks.

"It's a full moon tonight. You guys have a family dinner every full moon."

"Oh! That yeah of course we are" He said quickly recovering.

"Uh huh, well I'm hungry, can I have something to eat?"

"Yeah of course." Loren said grabbing my hand and bring me to the table.

I spent the next few minutes getting concerned looks from the Four of them, and of course that's when Amy, Owen, James, and David decided to show up. As soon as they got here they quickly took notice to my bruising.

"What the Hell happened?" Amy asked and I had to spend the next few hours explaining and trying to calm them all down.

By the time we all got done and were settled down it was already Dark out and I had to leave. So I quickly said goodbye and left without another word. As I was walking across the street everything seemed to be amplified by ten. I kept hearing car horns and sirens but I didn't see anything. When I finally got home I walked in and had to steady myself as I made my way to the kitchen. As soon as I was there I collapsed in a chair across from Matt.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"At a Friends.'' I said and he actually snorted.

"Yeah right, like you've got friends."

"I do you've seen them"

"Don't talk back to me." He said and he reached across the table to smack me.

Everything happened so fast I couldn't of stopped it. One minute he's smacking me and the next I'm leaping over the table with claws and fangs. He looks so scared and that's when everything went red, I lifted my hand up and slashed his throat then I started slashing him all over until we were both caked in blood. When I was done I lifted my head and Howled or Roared, I'm not really sure. Then I crashed through the kitchen window and out onto the grass.

I started running on all fours until I was smaller and faster. I ran through the woods and it was amazing everything was so cool. I could here better, smell better, see better, it was all to much for me to take in and as I was crossing a stream I saw my reflection in the moonlight. I was a Coyote and my eyes were glowing Blue, I was mesmerized by it and I didn't see the people running toward me until they were tackling me to the ground. I snapped at them and growled, I didn't know why but they all seemed familiar, I know it sounded crazy but I could swear I have seen them before. But I continued until I realized they had glowing eyes, and then the one with red eyes roared at me and I had a sudden wave of calmness take over and that's everything went dark.


End file.
